Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned
by micaelaepochito
Summary: Want to hear a dirty little secret? Do you wanna know the truth about the massacre and the third's death? You wouldn't believe me. That's what made it so perfect. Danzo? Orochimaru? Please, those bitches didn't know what hit them. To think that with just a whisper here and there a woman could get so much done.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at myself in the full length mirror.

Black almoned eyes, beautiful long black hair that fell to my waist in locks, a straight nose and skin as white as snow.

 _I was beautiful,_ I slid my right hand down my face, leaving a long deep gash on my right cheek. It didn't matter, it would heal within seconds.

I stared down at my body. Big boobs, small waist and wide hips, slim and muscular and around 175 centimeters tall. I was fucking hot. And I hated it . _I so fucking hated it._

Slowly, ever so slowly the hot rage and digust filled my body.

The cut on my cheek closed leaving nothing but a trail of blood behind. I wiped it.

The disgust increased until I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted my right fist and smashed the mirror.

I always considered being pretty was my downfall. Even when I was a child, I had some kind of charisma that made little boys turn red as a tomato and old geezers feel guilty for having nasty thoughts. They never did nothing to me, until I met him.

But that's a story for another time.

I was eighteen and an already retired shinobi. But that would only last for another five minutes, until they arrived.

Those fuckers thought they were so fucking skillful. To be able to track "The Bloddy Widow" was a fucking accomplishment. I couldn't help but smile. Konoha nins sure were getting cocky.

Stupid bastards. I was hoping the Nara boy would at least be a little suspicious.

You really can't expect to narrow down the location of an S classed missing nin that went rouge 6 years ago that easily. I just had to make sure my little bitch betrayed me and they fell right in.

 _What I have to do for those fucking idiots._

It would all be for the best. It was time I returned home.

It wouldn't take long. Just a couple more minutes, I could feel them 10 miles away. They weren't being stealthy at all. I guess they were trying to catch me before I realised they were here, compensating stealth for time and velocity.

They weren't amateurs, but they sure as hell weren't at my level. Nobody was.

 _5 seconds._

I felt a knot in my stomach. Fucking nerves.

 _2 seconds._

I took a deep breath, feeling my face slip into my pokerface.

 _1 second_

I turned to the door. And there was a knock.

 _Please tell me they didn't think I was that easy to fool._ They were disguising their chakra to one of a civilian but still. Really?

Just beacouse of that I decided to play a little with them. I stripped off my clothes, standing only in black lengerie, messed my hair up a little and wet my forehead and chest as if I had just been through a hard workout, if you know what I mean, and went to answer the door.

I opened the door and felt disgusted with both man and women open staring at me. I could almost heard them thinking. _So pretty, beautyful, gorgeous, hot, I would totally bang her, etc etc._

I forced a little smile to my face. There in front of me were standing Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Ten Ten, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, Maito Gai, Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu, Sakura and the rest of the gang in all their glory.

There were two little rats that I knew well hiding in the trees a few kilometres away. Idiots, they really thought they could fool me. It made me want to laugh really.

My eyes lingered a little more in sasuke and Itachi, both their eyes blazing with the sharingan and I knew that even with their sharingans activated they wouldn't see it. I was just to fast for them to catch the movement.

Just seeing them from this close made the knot in my stomach tighten.

"May I help you?" I asked in general. I discreetly struck a little sexy pose just for the heck of it. Hips tilted to the right side and upper body leaning a little more forwards, exposing my chest a little better. I think I heard a couple of sighs.

Evetually Tsunade woke up from the trance, cleared her throat and stepped forward. "We have been trying to find you, Uchiha Mizuki" She was using an ominous tone, as if they were actually a threat. So cute, like a kitten hissing at a lion. They were all little kittens. It made me want to kill them.

My smile widened on it own accord.

 _This sure as hell would be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, what did you just called me?" I couldn't help myself. They looked so determined I just had to mess with them. But that's not entirelly true. If I wanted those rats to step out of their hiding I would have to play dumb for a little while. I forced a frown into my face and took a defensive stance, as if I was afraid.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my propertie?" They were not amused. Sasuke and Itachi seemed to tense even more.

"Don't mess with us, you know well who we are and what we are doing here" said Tsunade. I tilted my head to the side.

"Huh?" I eyed her slowly from her feet to her face, stopping a little in her upper body. Rumors were true, she was hot. I smirked and leaned a little closer to her. I was taller. I grabed a trace of her hair that was framing her face and starter carresing it, never breaking eye contact with her. She was in a trance again. Women, man it was to easy. It didn't matter how straight or gay they were, they always fell in my net. Hence the name "The bloody Widow". It wasn't the best but I'm sure there were peolpe who had it worse.

"Well now" I said with a husky voice. "I don't know who this Uchiha Mizuki is" I cupped her face and started carresing it, my thumb nothing but a ghost in her skin. I stepped even closer leaning my face a couple of inches away from hers. _One rat was getting restless._ "Why don't you forget about her and step inside so we can have a good time?" Her breath got caught in her throaut. I rubbed my nose acoss her cheek to her neck where I breathed deeply and let a deep sight, awakening gossebumbs all over her body.

The rat decided to move.

 _The old fart was still fast_ I thought amused. He yanked Tsunade away from my grasp, knoking her out of her stupor. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

"Now now Misuki, you shouldn't go playing arround with people. It's not the polite thing to do" That voice used to make want to stab me in the eye, but now I couldn't get myself to feel anything. That man didn't have any say in my life anymore.

 _I was free._

From him, from the village,from ANBU, from the elders, and most of all, I was free of the all so eminent curse of hatred.

Every Uchiha that had been relevant in history had obtained the curse of hatred. _All of them men._ Or at leat that was what everyone thought.

You see, Uchiha women have always been a group of sneacky harpies.

Uchiha men, always so arrogant, so prideful, _so susceptible._ If you really thought the prideful, arrogant men lead the clan, you are sadly mistaken. Even in the warring times Uchiha women played an important part. Not that anyone knew but ourselves. Unlike men, women never took delight in their prowess nor tried to stand out in order to claim authority over others. They stucked to the shadows and used their men like the pawns they were.

Women were not so suceptible to the curse of hatred. Hell, only a few of us even got the sharingan, but when a female falls into that void, well, let's just say it overpasses everything that any man has ever been capable of. And I made a lot of people experience it in first hand. Not that any of them is alive to corroborate it.

"Well, I wasn't playing, I woul have definetly given her the time of her life" I said winking at Tsunade who seemed more and more enraged. The gang still had yet to move. Not even Itachi or Sasuke were moving. One would think that if you were anounced that you had a sister, you would at least open your fucking mouth, but they were just standing there, staring at our exchange. If I didn't know they had received explicit orders not to interfere, I would have felt a little insulted.

"Now Hiruzen" My smile widened and an ominous aura started envolving me "You were suposed to arrive 2 hours ago" I felt all the people present but Hiruzen freeze. I had caught them off guard. They really were underestimating me. The old fart didn't seemed fazed at all. He looked like the ever so pleasant grandfatherly figure.

"I know dear but unfortunately we got delayed with some of your traps" I didn't know what he expected me to reply.

"Oh really? Which ones?" Of course I already knew, I had been following them throughout all the trip after all. It wasn't that they were dumb or careless, they managed to sense almost all of my traps but they couldn't with the ones I hid under genjustsu. It's true that the sharingan can break trough any genjutsu, so I had to create one that was "sharingan proof". It took me four years of trial and error but I managed.

"I think you know the answer to that sweetie" I really didn't like that.

 _What kind of asshole would call me sweetie after all he did to me, and what I did_ _ **to him,**_ cause let me tell you, what I did hit him right where it hurt. I really got over all that but still, a little decorum would be nice.

In the past my life was based on hypocrisy and lies, never letting that mask slip. Now I just wanted to yank his dick off and make him choke on it. I know, _smooth_ but at this point I'm so fucking tired of everything.

"Let's cut to the chace" I really was tired, wich was kind of weird because the dudes from last night didn't let me satisfied at all. But then again, not many did. I was mentally scared and all the men in my life had been perceived as mosnters so it wasn't that hard to get why. "We all know what you came here for so let's just get over it" I really wanted to get over this part, villainous evil spechees were never my thing. But I was willing to put on a performance for them. Giving them closure was the least I could do.

"Fine then, let's begin" Everyone was getting restless. They took an offensive stance, as if they were expecting me to run away or something. I took a relaxed stance, it was all controlled after all.

"Shoot" I said. I was internally readying myself for the blow. I didn't regret anything, but it would be hard to see the hurt in sasuke's face again. I remember that night perfectly. I was hiding in the shadows, always watching him. Our big brother, _his hero,_ breoke his heart and took eveey sense of stability he ever had. I didn't want it to happen again, but if I really wanted him to forgive Itachi, it would have to do. In order to forget about a monster you have to create a bigger one. Danzo wasn't enough. Sasuke had this issue that made him unconsciously need someone to blame for every little disgrace until he learned to deal with it and Itachi didn't deserve it, he really didn't.

 _I hate martirs._

Hiruzen took a step forward and straightened his back. The old man was serious.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about the massacre," Hiruzen swallowed hard and took a deep skaky breath "And everything you know about my death".

 _Well_ I thought _here goes nothing._


End file.
